A Confusing Twister of Personalities, Who is He?
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: They're wrong. Theyre all wrong. Tobi isn't Obito. And I can prove it.


(**Beware! Spoilers will come! If you don't want to hear who Tobi is, DON'T READ! But if you don't care, well please, do read. I will warn you when spoilers come.**)

I surfed through the internet, looking at all the pictures of Naruto characters. I stopped scrolling as I saw one of Tobi, pulling his mask away, revealing Obito's face. I frowned at this picture. I stared at it for a while, then finally sighed, continuing to scroll down. It had happened only a week ago. The day I found out that everyone was wrong. The day I found out who Tobi *_really_* was.

It had started as a perfectly normal day. I got out of bed, took a shower, got on the bus, and gone to school. After school I got back on the bus and went home. As I got home, I immediately ran into my room and sat down at my computer and went on to . I went to the anime section, then went to Naruto. I scrolled through the stories, then found one that sounded interesting. I opened it and started reading. Halfway through, my mom called me for dinner.

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled back. I turned off my computer and stood up. As I turned, a pain started throbbing through my head. I fainted, and as I was falling, my glazed over eyes were focused on the face of Tobi. No, he wasn't in the room. He wasn't even in my world. It was just his face in my mind as I fell.

I woke up on a bed. I looked up to the ceiling. Not my ceiling. I hopped up and looked around the room, seeing pictures of the Akatsuki around. It reminded me of my room, but it wasn't mine. I walked over to the door, about to open it, as a piece of my blue hair fell in my face. I put it again behind my ear and rereached for the handle, when it suddenly occurred to me. I didn't have blue hair. I had brown hair. I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror... Into the face of Konan. I gasped and touched my skin, my hair, and my piercings. I was tempted to scream, but then I realized that if I was Konan, then I was in the Akatsuki base, which would mean that the Akatsuki were around. And if I screamed, someone would hear me. I tried out my voice.

"Pein-sama, you look nice." I said. Yep. I sounded like her, too. Not my normal, Naruto fan girl squeeling voice.

"Thanks." I jumped. Or I would've. My body, er, Konan's body, didn't comply. A cold hand touched my shoulder as Pein's face appeared in the mirror. "Hurry and get ready. Tobi asked to see us." Then he left. My heart was racing. There was no way this could be happening. These things only happened in fanfics. Not real life.

I decided on the traditional Konan look. I pulled my hair up in a side bun with ease and put a paper rose in. My hands were not shaky, unlike how I normally am. Whenever I was scared, even in books and with others, when they're scared, it's habit to shake when trying to keep calm. But I wasn't. It was strange. I put on some clothes in the wardrobe quickly and put on my cloak. I looked in the mirror. I looked exactly like her.

I wondered what Konan would do now to get to the meeting. I tried to think Konan, and started to turn into paper. I looked at myself in surprise and then my vision went. Suddenly, everything was black, blue, and white. It somewhat reminded me of the byakugan. Then I headed for the door. I slipped under, around, and over the door, then headed through the hallway. That's when I realized I didn't know where to go. But I let my Inner Konan take over like last time, and I continued down the hallway, then came to a stop and went into the room. I appeared in there and turned human again. I walked over to Pein, who nodded. Tobi appeared in the room just after I got there. He walked forward a bit.

"Pein, it's time to capture the one tails." He said. He turned to me. "Deidara and Sasori should do fine, right Konan?" I nodded. Then he nodded back at me. He turned around, then looked back. "That is all." _really?_ I thought. _that's a pathetic reason to call Pein and me in here._

I left through the door. I didn't want to do my paper thing right then. I walked down the hallway and back toward my room, when Sasori walked out of his room. He turned and saw me. He tipped his head and continued down the hallway. My heart was again pounding rapidly. Mostly because I was scared he'd stop to talk to me. I walked into my room.

I sat on the bed when Tobi appeared in my room. I looked up at him. I would've been scared, but I was way too tired. And hungry.

Tobi walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

"You OK?" He asked. It sounded way too nice to be himself.

"Yeah." I smiled. Uh oh. I smiled. Konan never smiles. That must be a dead giveaway I wasn't her. But Inner Konan didn't stop me. Was she disapearing?

"Well then, are you ready to go to the hot springs?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. I was confused. Super confused. Inner Konan was still there though. She had kept me from stammering.

Tobi grabbed my hand and raced through the hideout, knocking over Deidara on the way. He raced out of the hideout, then, after we had gotten out, he stopped dragging me.

"Sorry." He said. I followed him to a nearby town. We paid at the hot springs there and hurried in. As I was heading into the girls side, Tobi followed. I was about to say something, but Inner Konan stopped me. I walked in, and grabbed a kimono. Tobi also grabbed one. We sat in a small area near the exit. Tobi took off his mask to reveal none other than Obito. *_thought so,_* I thought. Obito looked at me. Then he did a sign. His hair got longer and he turned feminine. His eyes turned hazel. The tips of his now light brown hair were black. He let his clothes go and put on the Kimono.

"Ugh, glad to get out of that guise. It's hard to be transformed into a guy a lot. I'm so glad you understand and let me drag you to the hot springs." My mind was racing. So, Tobi was a girl, disguised as Obito pretending to be Madara pretending to be Tobi, while using Obito's past as a reason to destroy everyone? Clever. Very clever. And Konan knew. That's why Inner didn't fuss when he, er, she came in with me. I put on the kimono I had grabbed and hurried after her. We got into the water and relaxed. Afterwards we left, Tobi back as Tobi.

We were headed somewhere else. Not the hideout. And I was leading. Or, better yet, Inner Konan was leading. We got to the Hidden Rain. It was raining. Like always. Tobi said farewell and I turned into paper and headed to the tower. As I got there Pein was walking up to me.

"Took you long enough. Now, Deidara and Sasori should be back soon with the Jinjuriki. Come." I followed. As I was walking after him, the pain came back. I held my head and was trying to faint, but Inner Konan wasn't letting me. Finally, I just closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was looking into a light, swinging back and forth. The bright light cleared and I looked up into the face of an unknown man. He was waving a flashlight back and forth.

"Well, you seem alright to me. Nothing weird." He looked thoughtful. "Come with me." I followed him, confused. He let me out two doors.

"She seems fine to me." He said. I looked at who he was talking to. My mom. I ran over and gave her a hug. I was so glad to be home. It was later I found out why I was at the hospital. Apparently, when I went into Konan's body, Konan came into mine. And this world must've given her a heart attack. I just wish I knew what she was going through.

I stopped scrolling through the pictures. I closed the window. As I was shutting the computer down, it turned black like normal. But this time there was a difference. A shadow of words were on the screen, like when you look at something bright and close your eyes, and you see the bright thing you looked at with your eyes closed. I was able to quickly read it before I couldn't see it anymore. I shivered, then left.

**_We know who you are. We know where you live. We know what you know._**


End file.
